User talk:216.236.251.130
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ashley Williams page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 20:05, December 10, 2010 Christian? So when are Christians the only ones who believe in God? There are several other major religions that also believe in God, and Ashley never states that she is a Christian. She states that she believes in God, but that in no way implies that she is Christian. She could believe in another faith that also believes in God, as there are a number of faiths that do also believe in God without following Christian traditions or customs. The bottom line is that it is never stated clearly that she is a Christian, and you don't have to be a Christian to believe in God. Lancer1289 20:15, December 10, 2010 (UTC) *Addendum: Also note that Shepard never also states that he/she is Christian either. This information is extrememly vague but as I pointed out, there is no direct evidence to say that Shepard or Ashley are Christians. Lancer1289 20:22, December 10, 2010 (UTC) REPLY: Hey, I understand what you mean. You need to believe AND ACCEPT God to become a Christian. Believe me: I AM one. However, just because you didn't get the same conversation, doesn't mean it's not true, depending on the conversation path. Ashley admitted to Shepard in my game that She IS A CHRISTIAN. And when I replied back, Shepard used a Metaphor and said afterwards he believed too. I do understand your intention though. Thanks for letting me know what you mean. :And I'm a Roman Catholic and it isn't trivia becuase again you don't have to be a Christian to believe in God. Ashley states she believes in God, and if the chosen dialogue is selected, Shepard, who can be male or female, can say they do as well. However, that in no way imples that they are Christian. Remember there are a number of other religions that also believe in God, but they aren't Christian. Ashely also never directly states that she is a Christian. All she says is she believes in God. Nothing more or less. As this video shows, go to about 4:20 and keep rolling, all she states is that she believes in God, but that again no way imples that she is a Christian. While the video doesn't give Shepard's responce, Shepard also doesn't say specifically that s/he is a Christian. Lancer1289 20:31, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Reply: I understand your point and I think it's great how we agree to disagree, but in a sense, most Christians relate the word "Believe" to mean that they accepted God as their Savior. The way she and Shepard said it in the cutscene I saw made it sound like they were Christians. I guess that was what I was trying to say. Would it be more accurate to say in the trivia about them that they "Might be" Christians due to their conversations? :No because that is just pure speculation. We only know that Ashley believes in God, and depending on choices, Shepard as well. We have no basis that they are Christians, and we don't allow speculation in articles for a good reason. Lancer1289 21:22, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Geez, I suck...